bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (12)
Chapter #12: Road to Halloween (part 1 of 2). I was in the Library studying for a Biology test, when I saw Miss. Carvin decorating for the mother of all pagan holidays: Halloween. I remember last year when me and the Goths made a haunted house, and exploting the Preps and Jocks' fears (with the exception of Justin, Kirby, Bo, and of course Allison), but the detention afterwards was all worth it. After studying for that Biology test, I went to the basement where Orpheus, Ember, and Veronica we're sitting in a dark corner, listening to Xperiment's End Of An Era on Veronica's iPod. "Once again Halloween is coming up." I broke the silence. "We need to do something special for this year." Orpheus chided. "Just as long as we don't do another haunted house." Ember agreed. "You guys did a haunted house?" Veronica pondered. "Yeah, but it resulted in Malice getting detention." Ember said bluntly. "How so, Malice." Veronica said. "Well when Allison caught wind of my little revenge plan she got ahold of Crabblesnitch the next day, and I was forced to do dishes." I explained. "I see, so we can't do another haunted house." Veronica asked. "Afraid so." I tersely said. "So what we can do for Halloween this year?" I pondered. There was a brief silence that filled the room, then Grimore, Absinthe, Raven, and Hawthorne came in and they we're talking about getting costumes for Halloween. "I think I should be Vincent Price, for Halloween." Raven suggested. "I'll be the Green Fairy." Absinthe also sugguested. "Hey guys." I broke out of their conversation. "Oh hi Malice." Grimore greeted. "Any plans for Halloween?" Ember asked. "Well we could have a school dance, in the Gym." Hawthorne sugguested. "Too cliche." I turned down. "Haunted tour?" Orpheus sugguested. "Kinda, but not what we're looking for." I shot down. "I know a party at your house!" Absinthe exclaimed. "Good idea, my parents make my house more morose than it actually is on Halloween." I explained. "We can invite our allies." Orpheus said. "That's almost every clique in school, except for the Preps, both here and Crestwood." I chided. "Let's have it." I agreed. "But we need to have your parents permission first." Raven dampered. "Good point." I bummed. When me and Raven got to my house, I noticed my dad was decorating for Halloween. Normally my mom helps him, but since she's pregnate, all she can do is carve pumpkins, but she does that on Halloween morning in order for the pumpkins don't rot. We went to my dad who was putting up tombstones all around the frontyard. "Hi dad." I greeted. "Hi Malice." My dad greeted back. "I was wondering if I could have a Halloween party?" I asked. "We'll discuss it at dinner." My dad said, putting a pike then a tombstone in that pike. "Let's go to the Blackraven Cafe, I need to get to work." Raven said. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts